User talk:Sgt D Grif
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Red Team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 08:09, September 7, 2011 No need to be sorry, I'm the one who should've checked if the links were up to date. Thanks to you, we don't have dead links. Keep up the good work! Oo7nightfire 04:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome, keep up the edits. Oo7nightfire 10:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Go for it man! thanks a lot! Oo7nightfire 00:25, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Great job on the Special Episode additions! keep it up! Oo7nightfire 01:07, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Video Embeds Wow, I wanted to do something like that for a while; I really like this idea. One question I have is: what do you mean by a creation of a MediaWiki page? Do u mean like a pg similar to ones of an uploaded photo/video that automatically creates or an individual pg that must be manually created in order to add the video? Nonetheless, do you think you can show me an example of how the video will look on a pg? You can do it on the Season 10: Episode 2 pg. Thanks. --Oo7nightfire 01:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I followed your instructions & created the pg. Now how do I add it as a video to an episode pg? Oo7nightfire 11:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Dude I have to say i'm impressed. That looks freaking awesome! I'll try one for S10 Episode 1 by following your instructions. Thanks again for your help; keep it up man! Oo7nightfire 17:58, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I got you. Thanks! Oo7nightfire 18:03, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks. And thanks for making the blog. Oo7nightfire 18:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I didin't notice that thanks, I've fixed it. Oo7nightfire 10:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC) I like the new video player actually, but I will change it back to the original player, mainly because of consistency, being able to embed the video with the original player, and making it easier to play the video while on a mobile phone. As for user Beta-Red-Actual, I will talk to him about it. I believe having more links makes things more convinient. Thank you bringing this up to my attention. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Jack Pattillo Yeah, I also think we should create a pg for him. Go right ahead. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Good point, I'll delete my update. Oo7nightfire (talk) 02:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I believe he deserves a spot. Oo7nightfire (talk) 10:48, October 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: PF Template Thanks for the reminder man! Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:28, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, and we'll definitely make sure of that. Have fun & stay safe :)! Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:28, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up! Keep me updated. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:50, July 7, 2013 (UTC) What happened? CyrusArc 20:39, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: Fine by me! Glad to see you still contributing! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 22:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually a sponsor, but as I'm signed out I have about 1 hr and 22 min left. I think it is glitching. You can upload your pics now and if you need to, the episode is available on this page: http://rvb.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:S12E02. I'll unlock the page at about 6:45 Central Time (in abt 5 min) early. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:40, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I'll unlock the page now and add the episode in it so everyone can watch. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:49, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Okay thanks for telling me that. I should've done that before myself. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Why do want oo7nightfire to block me? Ltmaroon57 Talk RE: Duplicates My apologies, I just uploaded them without checking the recent changes to see that you uploaded any new files. I'll clear that up tomorrow when I get home. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] REE: Go right ahead. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 23:44, July 14, 2014 (UTC) True. I'll do that. Thanks man, as always. Oo7nightfire (talk) 23:52, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Two Things That's fine, the new RvB episode tonight is actually only a PSA, and thus a ton of pictures probably aren't even needed. And I'll work on fixing the box, thanks for bringing it to my attention! —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98'']] 21:51, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Video Embed problem Hey man, I added the Let's All Go to the Movies video, however I couldn't add a vided for Go, Go Gadget Video. Whenever I copy the video's embed code I'm unable to paste it to a MediaWiki page (or anywhere for that matter). It seems that the embed code doesn't want to be copied. This also goes for the Crash Site Crashers video; hence why there's no video to that episode on here. What I have recently discovered is that any RvB video that is publicly featured on blip.tv's website has a copyable embed code that can be copied from both Blip.tv and the main RT website. So, episodes like The Reunion, Teaming with Problems, and Self Assessment can be copied from the RT site, while Crash Site Crashers, Training Daze, and Catch Up, No Mustard, can no longer be copied, as they're not publicly seen on blip.tv. I'm not sure if this is the reason though, I'm just making an observation. Oo7nightfire (talk) 11:47, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure thing. Thanks. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:13, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that man, I'll use it in the future! Looks like Jman already added the videos too. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Update Videos Yeah, we especially need to update some of the PSAs. For the actual episodes, I was actually thinking that instead of completely replacing the old vids with the new, maybe we can somehow add both videos, the original and remastered, mainly because some of the original vids include things that the remastered vids don't. For example, the remastered version of An Audience of Dumb excludes the ending where O'Malley infects Doc. What do you think about this? Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Okay then, I'll try and get started on doing that. Thanks man. Oo7nightfire (talk) 14:39, March 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Fixed News Thanks for that. The page is locked for anonymous users, but I allowed anyone with an account to be allowed to edit it, since anons are normally the ones vandalizing and half of the admins aren't really around anymore. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:20, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello this TinyDeepBlueSea007 Hello i just make my new account today on Wiki rwby and then my account have been block i don't why it happen i didn't do noting can you just unblock me please http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/User:TinyDeepBlueSea007 Hello i just making my new account on rwby and then my account have been banned i don't know why it happent i didn't do nothing can you unbanned my account please http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/User:TinyDeepBlueSea007 RE: Speculation Blog That's a good idea. I'll do it when the time comes. And thanks, I don't know how to get 1280x720 pics. My computer display isn't that exact size. Oo7nightfire (talk) 12:28, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Monday's Screenshots Okay, I (or someone else) will get them. Thanks for letting me know and enjoy your event. Oo7nightfire (talk) 15:58, May 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Homepage and Screens Well I don't know how to change that blue window for the front page unfortunately. Jman set it up I think, so you should talk to him about it. He'll be able to help you with that. Sorry about your fever. Yeah, if you want to do that you can email the pics to me. Or you can upload them to the wiki yourself if you have the strength. Oo7nightfire (talk) 18:29, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I got the email, thanks! And I had no idea the box could be changed that way; I feel like Caboose lol. I'll change it, thanks. Oo7nightfire (talk) 19:16, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing! Oo7nightfire (talk) 20:49, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Halo Wars admin problems Good day sir; I would first like to thank for taking time out of your day to read this. Now then, the reason I have written this is because I understand that you are a Halo Wiki admin. It just so happens that the Halo Wiki admin “Haloprov” has been giving not only me but some other people a hard time on the wiki. He has… 1. Reverted our posts without explaining him/herself until (if at all) the last second with the final warning. 2. been hard to work with when trying to contact and have a reasonable discussion with regarding this issue. 3. given neither a reason nor fair warning (by which I mean other than the last warning which means that we have never gotten a first waring) regarding his action. Tried to reason but he barely responded and did so in a(n) aggressive/hostile way. I understand that admins are required to explain such actions to said person. 4. Sabotaged my attempt to contact another admin regarding the matter (by deleting my talk page question which was posted on their page). As evidence, you need only look at “Haloprov”’s talk page. Using your web browser’s search text option to search “revert” will help you get some of the posts faster but I encourage you to read all his talk page and look at the sender’s talk pages to see how “Haloprov” has responded/been treating his or her customers. So sir would you please look into this behavior of his, handle “Haloprov” accordingly, and help us little people of the wiki? Wizymon (talk) 21:56, March 11, 2016 (UTC)